Horribly Damaged
by emotionalwreck24.7
Summary: Yumi wakes up in the hospital after attempting suicide, and guess who's there to comfort and confront her? Ulrich, he tries to understand and tell her to hold on strong, but will she give in? or not? Yumi is OOC okay bye enjoy c:


I woke up with a hand intertwined with mine, and an IV planted in my arm. I slowly moved myself without waking Ulrich up. He was sitting in one of those very uncomfortable seats that are always found in a hospital room. It was his hand intertwined with mine. I felt horrible, making him suffer with me. I didn't want this for him.

"H-hey," You say, "you're finally awake." You finish.

"I guess I finally am." I respond. I can feel his gentle fingers examining my cuts, new ones and old ones. His eyes began to widen.

"Yumi… I almost lost you.." He said, beginning to tremble. "Why would you do this to yourself?" He asked me, multiple times.

I didn't say anything nor did I look at him either. His eyes began to fill with tears

"I-i don't want to live anymore…" I say, still not looking him in the eye.

"But..why?" He says, trembling worse now.

"Because everything is just hell, I can't even get to sleep anymore. My anxiety has hit a new part where I can't even have any sleep without thinking that I'm a complete wreck, that nobody will love me. You Ulrich, yes I love you. But things don't always work out, and I'm scared of what would happen if we didn't work out… Would I lose my only friend left? I'm scared that you'll leave, just like everyone else has. And I don't want that to happen."

"Yumi…"

"No Ulrich! You'll find things about me that you won't like, and soon I'll feel trapped. And I won't be able to stop myself this time.."

We were silent for at least five minutes.

"I won't." I finished. Looking into his eyes.

Just then he crushed his lips onto mine, gentle and warm. He pulled my face closer to his, as my hands had begun to play with his hair. I let him kiss me… Why am I doing this? I know I'm hurting him more than ever.

* * *

"Ulrich-" I moan, trying to pull away. He thinks he knows what he's doing, but he doesn't. As I attempt to pull away again, he brings me even closer to him. Too close for me to handle. He's making this worse for me as it already is.

I tried pushing all my might against him, as I successfully pulled away from our kiss.

"Ulrich, don't you understand? I can't keep living like this. I can't keep hurting the people I love; I can't keep hurting you like this. Not anymore." I say, as I begin to cry.

"On Lyoko," I pause, looking into his eyes. "I was a fierce, and strong geisha. But now, I am weak. I can't keep fighting battles against myself anymore I just cant!" I shriek, now I was the one trembling.

Ulrich looked into my eyes and saw everything, pain, horror, fear. He quickly wrapped his arms around me in a romantic embrace and I couldn't escape.

"Ulr-" I tried to say, but he put his finger over my lips. "Yumi, I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever. I can't bear it, your parents, Hiroki, even the Lyoko Warriors couldn't! I love you, so much. I know you're feeling weak, but your still number one at Pencak Silat, well..to me you always will be. And you won't face your battles alone, I will be there."

"Always?" I mumble

"Always." He says, smiling at me.

Everything was quiet, I tried reaching for the Prozac, or Zoloft. But Ulrich grabbed them out of my reach before I could even grab them. So everything was silent… once again. Before I fell into a short slumber.

"Yumi?" He says

"Mhm?" I mumble, awakening.

"Promise me, that you'll never leave me. Because I can't bear to see the love of my life fade away. Please I want to help you get better. I want to see us both graduate, I want to see us together for a long, long, time. So please, don't leave me, ever. I don't know what I would do with myself." He says, with dried tears staining his face.

I take his hand in mine, and I look into his sparkling brown eyes. "I, Yumi, promise to never leave you Ulrich, I'm so sorry I've hurt you, many times. And I know our relationship has been complicated for the past two years, and still is. I promise you, no matter how complicating I am, or how complicated our relationship is, I will never leave you. Ever." I say smiling at him,

He grabs my other hand with the severely large gauges, and with the iv planted in my arm and squeezes both my hands, as he kissed my forehead, and then my lips. As we both fell into another peaceful slumber.


End file.
